The Demon Inside
by DaNightsTemplar
Summary: Naruto is no ordinary boy. When Naruto was 4 his parents were slaughtered and he was took in by the Government to conduct experiments on him. 11 years later Naruto is put into Konoha high where he meets a pink haired girl that will make him see the better side of life. Dark Naruto NaruSaku. Rated M (just in case).
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Welcome to my first ever fanfic! I hope you enjoy this, I'm probably going to fail miserably with this, but I'm going to give it a shot. Constructive criticism is allowed, but no insults about how bad I am. I am already aware of this. Anyway, on with the story!

**EDIT: Added a more detailed description of characters (Kinda forgot to...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Konoha, teens where getting ready for school, owners where opening their shops anticipating the long day. However, in a dark and gloomy cell at Konoha Prison, there was a boy that couldn't care less about the day. That boy was Naruto Uzumaki. That said person has had the worst 15 years of his life, ever since that day... Naruto is not your average boy as you see, there was a specific reason he is locked up in the most hardened prison in the world, guarded by the top and most elite guards around.

Naruto's parents at a early age in Naruto's life were slaughtered. This leaves a lasting impression on the boy because the people that slaughtered them took him in to conduct their experiments on him. For 11 years Naruto had to undergo experiments on his body, which made him who he is now. A emotionless, cold demon. Of which he carry's one inside of him... But today was the day they are actually letting him out to go to a real high school in hopes of fixing his broken heart.

Naruto was suddenly alerted to his cell door's peep hole opening.

" Hey Naruto, you still alive in there" said a low but gentle voice.

"No" Naruto was quick to respond.

"Then you wouldn't mind me dragging your lifeless corpse out of there then?" asked the mysterious voice.

"What do you want Kakashi?" said Naruto in a cold tone. Kakashi wore a mask that covered half of his face and had an eye-patch that concealed his left eye. His hair defied gravity and was a dark shade of silver. Kakashi was about as tall as Naruto and wore a black vest with black kevlar armour covering his torso. He wore black cargo pants whit black steel toe boots. In short he liked black.

"You know what is happening today" responded Kakashi as he unlocked and opened the door, allowing light to flood into the once pitch black room. Revealing a boy sitting down on the concrete floor.

The light shone brightly on the pale face, revealing three whisker like marks on both cheeks and bright yellow hair that defies the laws of gravity much like Kakashi, he had a black and orange jacket with a black T-shirt underneath. He also wore a black and orange pants with sandals.

"Yeah, I was just wishing that I didn't have to go to such a trivial place" said Naruto, as if he hated to think what it will be like to go the school.

"Come on Naruto, you know you will like it when we get there" Kakashi responded in a uplifting tone.

"Sure, I always wanted to go to a place full of screaming girls and idiot boys who think they have the hard life in picking which 'babe' to bang after school" said the yellow haired boy as he stood up groggily from being sat down so long.

"After a few weeks you will be like that no doubt. Come on I will drive you there in the Kakashi mobile" Kakashi said as he put the handcuffs on Naruto's hands. He knew he would not try anything because he gave up on life so long ago. That's why he needs this so bad, so he can get to know that life isn't all that bad.

"You still calling your shit armoured van that?" Naruto insulted.

"Hey! That's my baby your talking about!" Kakashi said, trying to defend his so called 'baby'.

"Come on, lets just go already" said Naruto in a less that enthusiastic voice.

"Trust me you will love it there" said Kakashi as he escorted Naruto out of his cell and down the cold corridor. Towards the entrance to the high security prison.

Never did it cross Naruto's mind that he would meet a pink haired girl that would change his life forever.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, I didn't have a lot of time to make it :/. However, I promise to make the next chapter longer! Criticism is encouraged so i can better my writing. Until next time on The Demon Inside.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Welcome back guys! I have tried to make this chapter to fit with your request (**Devin Warren) **of being 2,000 words. Lets hope I make it!3 reviews, 7 followers and 4 favourites in one day and on my first ever fic, so i would like to thank you all!Anyway lets continue with chapter 2 of The Demon Inside.

* * *

Naruto entered the so called 'Kakashi Mobile' reluctantly, he really didn't want to go to a public place, actually he really didn't want to go anywhere. All he wanted to do was stay curled up in his cell, safe from the outside world. Now he thinks about it, he has never really been outside of the prisons compound since he was put in there 10 years ago, so this was a big step for him. Naruto was thrown out of his thoughts when Kakashi spoke.

"Are you nervous?" asked Kakashi.

"No" he lied, he was scared shitless. What if they somehow found out about his past and asked him about it? What if they told their parents that there was a demon child in their school? How will he respond? He didn't want another incident like the one back at the lab...

**Flashback**

_"He's getting unstable sir!" said a voice, trying to control his fear._

_"Restrain him!" barked the commanding officer, who's duty was to keep everyone safe and sound during the procedure._

_The medics immediately began to restrain his hands and legs to the operating table. But it was no use, the possessed boy ripped through the restraints with ease._

_"He is braking lose! Evacuate the room!" Exclaimed the officer._

_Everyone in the room rushed to the only exit except one unlucky soul who was caught by the demon child._

_"He's got me! Somebody help!" cried the young medic as the possessed blond tore is arm out of it's socket and then slit his neck spewing blood all over the medics that were cramming through the exit._

_The commanding officer looked in horror as he slammed the door and proceeded to press a button on the wall labelled 'Emergency Use Only'._

_The room containing the bloodied boy began to fill with a green gas. The medics and the officer watched as the 'boy' slowly drifted out of conciousness._

**End Flashback**

Naruto flinched as the thought entered his mind but immediately tried to dispel it. Kakashi saw this and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, just old memories" he said trying to avoid eye contact.

Kakashi knew not to push this further. He knew of Naruto's past and still couldn't believe what they did to the boy, even though he was possessed with a powerful demon at birth.

They arrived behind the school to not draw attention to themselves. Kakashi didn't know if he wanted to show up in a armoured vehicle in case he didn't want being questioned.

"Well, here we are" Kakashi smiled.

"Great" he responded sarcastically. As he exited the vehicle.

"Remember to come back here after school, and try not to cause trouble or you will be hearing from the big guy." he warned, not like Naruto will try anything to get himself in trouble. Even though he has been abused all his life he still knew the difference between right and wrong.

"Also, head towards the headteachers office, she will tell you about the school" Kakashi said

Kakashi undid his handcuffs, handed him his bag full of all of the necessary equipment for the day, then hopped into his car and sped off down the street. Naruto looked around at the empty car park. All of the teachers lived close by so they didn't need to take their cars.

Naruto walked around the front of the high school which he would spend the rest of his teenage years in. He entered the school through the double doors into a long corridor filled with lockers and doors on either side. He proceeded to walk down the long corridor. The school wasn't really big because it was on the outskirts of the village, while the bigger and more posh where closer to the village centre, but it still housed about 500 students. He continued until what he thought was the headteacher's office. Naruto knocked on the door loud enough so whoever was inside could hear him.

"Come in" said a feminine voice.

He entered to lay eyes on the biggest rack he has ever seen. _Wow I could just sleep in them_. He mused. Little did he know he was drooling a bit.

"Found what you were looking for?" The large breasted woman asked while a vein was pulsing on her forehead.

"Yeah your breasts" he spoke clearly with a slight grin in his face.

The woman was visibly shocked at the young man's statement.

"You know what I do to perverts?" the room suddenly became a lot colder, and a aura of evil emitted off the woman.

_'oh shit' _was all that Naruto could think as she became a lot larger than before (and no, not in the breast department you pervert). Naruto became more scared than he has ever been in the prison, and he has been through some terrifying stuff.

"But, your lucky you caught me at a good mood and your new or you would of been dead by now" she grinned at the boy's face knowing she set him straight.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand, I know of your little...condition. So you won't have to explain it to me" she sat back her seat.

"Yeah, I will try not to cause trouble. I don't like drawing in a crowd."

"Good, now here is your timetable, one of the teachers I'm sure your familiar with. Just get to lesson on time and you should be good" she handed him a slip of paper with teachers and lessons on it.

He skimmed through the writing to stop on one name. _'Jiraiya? So this is the person they sent to keep an eye out for me'._

"Right, it shouldn't be to hard to find your way around. Take a right from the office to get to the cafeteria, take a left to go to the gym. The classes should be labelled on each door. That is all, the bell has already gone so get to class." she dismissed him.

As he exited the room and took a look at his time table. _Period 1: Maths, Jiraiya, straight off the bat, huh? _Naruto glanced around until he spotted a door which had 'maths' written on a gold frame planted on the door. He walked over it and opened the door. As he opened it everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. Some girls look at him in awe, but one in particular caught his eye. _'Pink hair, huh? Well I guess anything is possible these days'._

_'Oh no he's looking at me. Errr... what should I do?'. The pink haired girl called Sakura asked herself._

**_'Just play it cool, pretend you don't notice, we don't want to mess up our shot on this blond_ _hottie_' **said a voice from her head.

_'Yeah your right... wait i never said I like him' Sakura argued with herself_

**_'Yeah sure, I'm your real thoughts and you want him'_**her inner said causing Sakura to blush.

_'Hmm she's blushing, I should of seen this coming. Damn fan girls. Wait, why am I finding that cute?' _Naruto asked himself.

"Ah so you must be the new kid" A all to familiar voice said.

"Yeah sure Ji- I mean sensei" he smirked at the only person other than Kakashi that truly cared about him. All the other guards saw him as a demon, and rightfully so after what they heard about the labs. But Jiraiya helped him get through some dark times. The Government as him to help rehabilitate Naruto so they could use him as a weapon in wars. However, Jiraiya just saw him as a normal kid (As normal as you can get with his backstory).

Jiraiya smiled at his old friend, "Come and take a seat. Class this is the new student, Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya proclaimed to the class.

Naruto looked around the room and saw the only available seat was next to Sakura. He walked over and sat next to her. _'I hope she doesn't bother me to much'._

_'Holy shit he is sitting next to me!' Sakura exclaimed to herself_

**_'Thats only because there is no other seat available, but I just hope he isn't an ass'._ **Sakura's inner said.

_'Yeah, me too' responded Sakura in her head._

After the class was over Sakura was a bit sad that he didn't talk to her and she didn't have the guts to talk to him. But she mustered up enough courage to ask what his next lesson was.

"H-hey Naruto was it?" Sakura said, shocked that she stuttered like Hinata.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah"

"Erm, what lesson do you have next?".

Naruto memorised his timetable so he said without hesitation. "Gym"

_'Yes! thats what I have! Now I can see more of his body! Wait, I'm not a perv!' _Sakura shouted to herself

**_'Don't lie to yourself. You spent all last lesson staring at him, it's a miracle he is not freaked out'_ **Sakura's inner shouted back.

_'Why is she asking me this? She spent all last lesson staring at me like I wouldn't notice' _Naruto pondered, but not for long as he took it as a girl thing.

"Me too!" Sakura shouted a bit to loudly as she quickly hid her face from his view.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached a set of double doors that led into the gym where they were met with the rest of the class. The gym itself was quite big at the middle right to more doors led off to what looked like changing rooms.

"Alrighty class! Today we will be playing football! Now I will split you into to teams" As the teacher referred to as Gai-sensei spilt people into two teams Naruto caught notice of a boy surrounded by girls and boys alike.

He had black raven hair with charcoal eyes, He wore a black shirt with the collar pointing up with dark blue jeans. Naruto made the assumption that he was 'mr popular' and he was right. This boy was called Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura were on the opposite team as Naruto. Naruto then snapped to attention when he heard his name called out.

"Hey new kid, Naruto was it? I will make sure to go easy on you" said no other than Sasuke

Naruto smirked at this as he would be the one that went easy, but decided it would be better if he let him believe that he was better.

"Thanks" shouted a bit to sarcastic but thanked him none the less.

"Right my youthful students you know the rules, Lets begin!" Gai blew the whistle and the match began.

* * *

Right that is all i got time for. Sorry I left on a bit of a cliff hanger but next chapter is where things kick off (football pun intended). As the match takes a turn for the worst... Anyway thanks for reading, please review so I know what I am doing right or what I am doing wrong, it always helps. See ya next time on The Demon Inside!


End file.
